The Right of the Wronged
by BAD HERO
Summary: the first chaper of my first story is here.. Harry is finally going on his long awaited journey into adulthood. powerful!Harry Pairing slash


**I do not own any of this, besides the obvious plotty things. I just borrowed Harry and Merlin and Hermione and Ron a lot of other elements from the prolonged creative brainsneeze that was the Harry Potter series written by the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

**Default chapter: The beginning**

Every once in so many years there are happenings which offset the balance in a world. And even fewer there are the times when events take place that effect and change not only one world, but other worlds as well. When Harry Potter witnessed the death of his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, he did not know it was one of those times. But it was, for when the last of the chosen heirs of Merlin died, the next in line was already chosen. And who else would Merlin choose, but the one upon whose shoulders laid the fate of the wizarding world?

It was cold outside in Surrey, at least for the last night of July. There weren't many people awake anymore; most were snuggled deep under their covers in their beds, trying to ward off the unnatural feel of misty cold. Except for Harry of course; he was counting down the time until his seventeenth birthday.

Sitting by his small desk, Harry wondered whether there was any truth in the stories about magical inheritance. Once you turned seventeen your talents and true magical powers, if you had any, were supposed to be revealed and activated. Ron had said that if you had a lot of dormant magic, it would hurt more. Seamus had chimed in with a tale about an uncle of his who had allegedly lost his mind from the pain. According to Hermione however, several books said that that couldn't happen, because if you had enough magical activation for it to become painful, the magic would automatically heal you. To Harry it seemed best to believe the last version, and besides, if even Hermione found truth in the stories, who was he to argue.

"Only one minute to go!" Harry thought. He then went to lie down on his bed. "After all, who knows how much it will hurt. It probably won't be that bad, but better safely on my bed, than accidentally falling of the chair and waking up the brainless bull or the harassing horse".

The last seconds were counting down on Harry's alarm clock, which he had gotten as a welcome home present, so Petunia didn't have to get up in order to wake Harry so he could start breakfast. Now Harry even had time to run around the block every morning, and do some exercises before the Dursleys' take all of Harry's time. Although he wasn't sure he'd put on much weight, he sure had gained some muscle, making him look lithe and powerful. His hair, now long and easier to handle, made his lean and mean look complete. He wanted to have some nicer clothing and maybe even a tattoo or two, but that would have to wait until after his birthday. Then his blood protection was renewed, and he could at least have that much to guard him during his search for the horcruxes.

9 'oh boy, I hope it will be alright!', 6 'just when was I born _exactly_?' 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

'Huh? I don't feel anything!' Harry thought, disappointed. But right then he felt a sharp stab of painful magic hit solar plexus. The pain, a hot burning sensation, spread throughout his body. First upwards, to his chest, making his muscles cramp and leaving him gasping for air, and to his arms, which he pressed down into the bed as hard as he could. But then it went downwards, first shooting to his tows, than travelling agonisingly slow up his legs, weakening his knees with its fiery intensity of hot molten lava. He felt blood rush down from his head, leaving him feeling incredibly light, almost like an out of body experience. The pain went even further up, and he clenched his buttocks with all his might as he felt the fire mixed with his blood pool in his groin. Crunching his eyes shut, he took one last shallow intake of air, but then the fire throughout all his body rushed together at the focal point. Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain, the fire and the magic erupted with unbelievable intensity.

A/N I hope this isn't too much for this site


End file.
